Diaries are a Pain
by CiCipizza
Summary: John is forced to write in a diary by Rose. So is Dave. Just a bit of fluff I wrote for no reason at all. Hammertime. T for cursing


**Diaries Are A Pain In The Ass**

**A/N: Hey~ Decided to post this from a spur of the moment decision to try writing JohnDave fluff. Yeah... I love my OTP. So much. So so much.**

**XOXOXOXO~Dear Diary~XOXOXOXO**

John was pacing his bedroom before bed, staring at the book his friend Rose had given him during school that day.

'_Keeping a diary would be a good way for you to collect your thoughts and express your feelings without having them compile inside you. You should probably try it for yourself though._'

'Ugh, but keeping a diary is so girly!' John complained to himself before disdainfully picking up the simple notebook. It wasn't anything special, just a blue wide ruled notebook meant for writing notes and the like. He flipped it open and grabbed his pencil, sighing as he couldn't believe he was actually doing this. Any thing for a friend he guessed, even if she was probably going to psycho-analyze him after stealing the book.

He thought about if there was anything worth writing about. Probably not, but it was worth a shot. He eventually just decided to write about his friends.

'_Dear Diary,_

_Rose is making me write about my feelings in this stupid book. I feel so girly! Ugh, if Dave finds out, he will hold it over my head for weeks, the insufferable prick. But I guess it could be worse though. Dave isn't actually that bad of a guy! Sure, he's strange but he's super nice. And then you have Jade. She's practically my sister, and we share almost anything and everything with each other. But I think she has a crush on Karkat, this really loud guy in our science class._

_Dave has been my friend since we met in kindergarten. Back then he wore the most ridiculous pair of anime shades ever! When I asked him about it, he just said that it was a gift from his bro and left it at that. We got to playing together and now we are still best friends even in high school!_'

John looked over what he had written so far. He closed the book, thinking that was about enough for the night. Time for some shut eye...

_xoxoxo~the next day-at school~xoxoxo_

John listened to his English teacher attentively, taking notes and reading and the questions along the way. Dave was sitting next to him, trying to get his attention.

"Dude. Broski. Egderp. Nic Cage Fanboy. Don't leave me hanging here. I need attention from my best bro. Come on, Mr. McSouthers can't be that damn interesting. John." Dave whined in his flat, monotone voice.

"What do you want Dave? I kinda don't want to fail class here."

"I want attention. Give me what it is I seek and I will leave you to your boring ass notes." Dave poked John now, causing him to pout and try to shove the offending appendage away from his face. John groaned and put his pencil down to face his friend.

"Fine. Just make it quick"

"Awesome. Rose told me she's making you keep a journal? How's that going for you?" Dave smirked though something about seemed off to John, as though the blonde was hiding something from him. He stared into the impenetrable shades he had gotten his friend for his twelfth birthday, trying to find a hint on what he was thinking.

"It's okay, I guess. Girly as hell though." John shrugged halfheartedly. Dave's smirk dropped a bit before he let a sigh loose.

"Yeah, she's making me write one too. Striders don't need to write about their feelings though." Dave grumbled the last part to him self, thinking John couldn't quite hear him.

"Boys! Pay attention, you have a test next class!" The teacher snapped at them. John turned back to his extensive notes and let his mind wander, thinking about what Dave could have possibly written about.

'What if he wrote about me? That would be weird, 'cause I wrote about him last night. Hmm.' He heard the sound of the bell snapping him out of his reverie, and he got up to leave his school and friends to return home as usual. But he was stopped by Dave.

"Hey, want to stay the night tomorrow?" Was all the blonde said as they walked towards the door.

"Sure, Dad's out this week so I would like the company!" John replied happily.

"Cool. See you tomorrow." And with that, the super cool Dave Strider walked away, ready to go and ready his shitty apartment for his friend and (try to) kick his brother's ass for leaving smuppets all over the damn place. Seriously, two were in his lunch and another in his school bag. Gog damned asshole...

_xoxoxo~Next day after school~xoxoxo_

John was anxious to get over to his friends house. He was all packed up and was walking there at a fast pace. This time, he would be able to pick the movie, and Dave could say nothing about it. It would probably put his best friend to sleep, but that would give John an opening to search for Dave's journal. He reached the tall structure that was home to Dave's messy apartment. After climbing a shit ton of stairs and almost dying several times due to exhaustion he reached the top floor.

'Why are there so many damn stair cases in this place...' John mentally complained as he walked to his friends front door and knocked, waiting for him to open the door. He soon was in the apartment, sitting on the couch and waiting Dave to come back with popcorn and drinks. As he came back in, they started going through things to do.

"Wanna play Mario Kart?" John asked hopefully, knowing that it was the only thing he could actually beat Dave at, not that Dave would ever actually admit to that. Dave shrugged and mumbled a 'sure' as he handed John a controller and set the game up. They were on the Maple Treeway track and John was Luigi while Dave was Mario.

"Why do I have to be Luigi?! You're always Mario." John pouts as the race starts and John get's in front of Dave causing the blonde to swear profusely.

"Because you are apparently not man enough to choose Princess Peach." Dave comments offhandedly as he swerves to avoid being hit by Wiggler.

"Oh yeah? And what does that say about you?"

"Fuck you, I'm the main protagonist and you are totally the damsel in distress. Deal with it."

They continued playing until about sometime around eight when they got hungry. They ordered pizza and started setting up for the movie.

"Ugh, but I don't wanna watch that gaunt, disgusting piece of crap perform bad acting...!" Dave was whining while John started it, ignoring the complaints. John just happily answered the door for the pizza and brought it to the living room, hopping on the couch and grabbing a slice of it.

Not even thirty minutes in, Dave's head was slumped forward and his sunglasses had slipped a bit to expose his closed pale eyelids. John, trying to be a stealthy ninja like in the movies, crept up to Dave's room and immediately found the book he was looking for. It was laying haphazardly on the edge of his bed, wide open and displaying the red scrawl on the inside.

'Well, that was easier than I thought!' John congratulated himself and started reading the contents, snickering at some of the delirious bullshit Dave wrote about. But then he reached a certain paragraph.

'_Hell fucking yes. John accepted my invite and is coming over tomorrow. I'm hoping to tell him, but I don't think I'll have the nerve to do it. But then again, Striders never get nervous over something as simple as love. I've been having this god damned crush since middle school and this year, in our sophmore year, I will tell him. There is nothing that's going to stop me, not even stupid fear._' John hastily read the rest of the article, reading about Dave's true thoughts about him. He had to admit, sometimes the things Dave did were borderline non-platonic, but he had always thought it was all fine.

But now things were complicated. Apparently Dave liked him in less of a platonic sense and more in a... Well, romantic sense. Now that he thought about it, John had started to probably like Dave as well. The way the blonde swiped his hair away from the shades he has worn every day since he got them, the way he drummed his fingers absentmindedly while he was thinking. All those things made John's heart flutter with an unknown emotion. Maybe it was love?

John went back downstairs to see Dave still dead asleep. Knowing that his best friend had a crush on him was awkward, but not as awkward as he thought it would be. He watched the end play out before lightly shaking Dave awake, being careful not to freak the Strider out.

"Dave, movie's over. Time to wake the hell up..." Dave shifted and leaned onto John's shoulder, his sunglasses slipping off his face entirely.

"...love...derp..." Dave was muttering quietly in his sleep, he must have been having a pleasant dream. John shifted to pick up his rather light friend. Though Dave did have some muscle, he was almost as light as a feather. He curled up against John and continued to sleep. John made his way back to his room and laid Dave on his bed. Crawling in next to his friend, he acknowledged the time as eleven PM and cut off the lamp, sending the room into darkness. He set his and Dave's glasses on the side table over the diary before snuggling into the covers, appreciating the supplied warmth.

The next morning Dave woke before John to find him self still in his day clothes and in his room.

'Damn, John must have carried my ass up here. So not cool.' He bitterly thought to him self while busying himself to getting the hell up. His eyes landed on the note book and his thoughts went flying.

'Holy shit, what if he read that?! Then he would know for damn sure if I liked him like that or not. Fuck my stupid...' He didn't finish the thought as John stirred behind him, jarring him into glancing behind him. John blearily sat up and rubbed his eyes, reaching for his glasses so everything would be clearer.

"Morning John." Was all Dave said before leaving to grab some food, not noticing he didn't have the shades on. He grabbed a box of cereal and made John and him a bowl of the sugary crap. John came downstairs, carrying Dave's preferred eye wear and yawning. He sat across from Dave, staring straight into the eyes that were normally hidden from him. The brilliant red surprised him slightly, but Dave didn't seem to notice the problem yet.

"What? Is there something on my face?" John shook his head before speaking.

"No, but there is a lack of something there. I don't know why you hide your eyes, Dave. They're magnificent." Oh. Oh shit. Dave felt his face and noticed the shades in the other's hands. Well fuck. He scrambled to grab the glasses and shoved them onto his face within seconds.

"Um, I guess thanks...?" Dammit, why the hell did he stutter!? He sighed, now or never. "Hey John, can I... ask you something?" The obsidian haired boy nodded, his front teeth slightly protruding from his upper lip. Why or how did he fall in love with him? Maybe it was the way he would laugh over the stupidest of jokes, or the way he seemed as if he could always cheer Dave up when he needed it. Or maybe it was how he always gained this wistful look whenever a gust of wind flew past him, like he wished he could join it. All he knew was that he loved John Egbert.

"Did you, um read my journal...?" He trailed off at John's look of surprise and horror. So he must have looked at it's contents.

"N-no! Why w-would I ever d-do that!" He stuttered throughout the sentence, making Dave positive that he did read the embarrassing piece of crap that were his feelings.

"It's true you know. I... like you John. A lot. As more than friends I mean." He finished lamely. He had this big huge thing planned out to woo the crud out of John, and instead he just said the crap. God he was an idiot.

"Ummm, I... I like you a lot too Dave. And, I'm sorry for reading your journal..." He admitted sheepishly while staring down at his feet. The derp was blushing brighter than Dave's eyes and he was smiling nervously. Dave couldn't help but blink and smile a small smile. So he returned Dave's feelings? Then it wasn't so bad after all. Too bad the diary told him and he didn't. The damn things are a big pain in the ass anyway.

**XOXOXOXO~Dear Diary~XOXOXOXO**

**A/N: Wow, that was longer than what I suspected it would be! But I don't mind at all. I just hope I didn't make them too OOC, since it's kinda my first time writing the both of them. Well, I hope everyone enjoyed this, and you Homestucks may see more oneshots from me in the future~ Bai~**

_REVIEW!_


End file.
